Gone in Sixty Seconds: San Francisco
by SonicSilverHedgehog
Summary: In the style of Gone in Sixty Seconds, Jack Reacher (Tom Cruise from his latest film) and Nicholas Cage must escape a collapsing San Francisco! Using the car-jacking idea from GiSS, but otherwise everything else is original.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey readers! So I was reading through my literature book during class (I do that sometimes) and I came across a story question: "What if two people had to race against time to safety?" Well, I thought, why not escaping a city to somewhere? I originally intended this for New York, but because of the recent Hurricane Sandy, I'd rather not for the sake of those there and hurt by it.

As I have said in the beginning, I have NOT seen Mission: Impossible nor Gone in Sixty Seconds (not including the chase). I had to use Mission: Impossible because the movie Jack Reacher isn't out yet. I'm just using his name because I can't think of any other name right now other than Troy Mackinshaw, which is already taken. Also, since I haven't seen all of either Gone in Sixty Seconds, I can only say the guy is Nicholas Cage, because that's who he is :) Enjoy.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was supposed to be his biggest film yet. It was supposed to have a breakneck chase throughout the streets of San Francisco. Just like Bullitt. Yeah…Bullitt. But this isn't a film. Not here. It just came out of nowhere. The whole city was collapsing around him…


	3. Chapter 1: Get Out of There!

Jack Reacher felt uncomfortable. Nothing looked comfortable. In the stunt, he was supposed to crash his Chevelle into the side of the building. That's just what he did, but it seemed to be that it didn't. It turns out that the building he was supposed to hit started crumbling the moment he hit it, and he didn't hit it quite right…

He was still in his Chevelle, which was now totaled. Concrete was falling all around him. He hit the driver door. It didn't budge. He went for the passenger door. Didn't budge either. He was running out of options. In desperation, he flipped back the seat, thrust his legs forward, and hit the windshield. The windshield shattered with a loud tinkle, but that was nothing compared to what was going on around him. Jack rushed out of the wrecked Chevelle into the middle of Kearney Street and Sacramento Street to find his partner Nicholas Cage.

"I made it out," Cage gasped.

"I'm lucky to say I have too," Reacher replied.

"I can't believe it, everything just started falling apart."

"Literally."

"Yep."

"Let's save the small talk. First, we need to get out of here."

"Got that. But first, we'll need a car."

"My Chevelle is totaled, and I think the Mercedes cameravan following me got hit too. We're going to need to find another car quick. Any suggestions?"

"Gone in Sixty Seconds."

"What?"

"Gone in Sixty Seconds. We stole all those cars in the film, namely Eleanor."

"We don't have Eleanor, but we have that Kia over there."

"Oh no."

"Now what?"

"Nothing, we just need to get out of here. Let's go!"

The two sprinted for the Kia as the city fell apart. It wasn't anything flashy. It was just a Kia Optima Hybrid, but it would have to do. In a flash, Cage and Reacher managed to get in, Reacher at the wheel. Time to get out of San Francisco.


	4. Chapter 2: Let's Go Over This Again

Jack Reacher and Nicholas Cage went right down to Columbus Avenue in the Kia Optima.

"Okay, let's go over our options," said Nicholas Cage. "There are three ways out of San Francisco. First, we could go north up US101 to the Golden Gate Bridge. Second, we could head east to the Bay Bridge to Oakland, or we could go south to Interstate 280 via the Embarcadero."

"I'm not paying attention to you, Cage," Reacher replied. "This Kia feels okay, but it feels a bit low on torque. If we're even going to get out of San Francisco, we need something better."

"Well it's not going to be any better if you don't keep your eyes on the road!"

"You think I'm not?"

"Apparently, because YOU'RE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR A PILE OF GRAVEL!"

"What?!"

"Swerve, man, swerve!"

Too late. As the Kia hit the pile of gravel spread across the street, it took to the air. In shock, Jack and Nicholas gripped their seat tight. It won't be a pleasant landing…

It wasn't. The Kia hit the ground nose first, scrunching up the front, then rebounding onto its rear. Slowly, the Kia coasted onto the opposite side of Columbus Avenue onto the curb.

"Well done, you," Nicholas said, crawling out of the passenger window of the crumpled Kia.

"Well, Nick, this just means that we have to put more of your car-jacking skills into use now," Jack commented, also crawling out his window. "Take a look over there. I think I see a Porsche Boxster S over there."

Nicholas turned right. "Great. Two men in a convertible."

"Like that matters when we're the last two people in San Francisco. Come on, we need to get out of here."

Lucky for them, the Porsche Boxster S was just about untouched. This time, Nicholas took the wheel, while Jack sat as the passenger.

"Watch this, Jack. I'll show you how a man really drives," Nicholas beamed.

Nicholas wrestled the wheel of the Porsche right towards Market Street. "We're closest to the San Fran Bay Bridge. As long as there aren't any pileups of other cars, we ought to be okay."

"I like your optimism, Nick. We might need it."


End file.
